


A Last Minute Gift

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard, Yggdrastiles (hauntedsilences)



Series: Daddy's Little Angel [4]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Smut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunk Dialing, Drunk Texting, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Madancy if you squint, Mads Mikkelsen's birthday challenge, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, Sexting, TillykkeMedFodselsdagenMads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedsilences/pseuds/Yggdrastiles
Summary: Nigel is back in Romania and drunk on his birthday feeling frisky....Will is only too happy to play. Set between Person Of Interest and If You Were My Little Girl#TillykkeMedFodselsdagenMads





	

**Author's Note:**

> When it was Hugh's birthday I wrote Will's birthday.
> 
> So for Mads' birthday of course I had to write Nigel's birthday as part of the ongoing affair with Dogsdogs!
> 
> OR
> 
> If you are that way inclined, what with time differences and phone sex etc, you could squint really hard and read it as Madancy....
> 
> ;)

Will glanced at his phone and sighed - 4:37pm. It was Friday and he was reading papers, he had to get through some of them but he was staring at the same paragraph without really seeing it, checking his email, just counting the minutes until he felt he could reasonably admit defeat and go home. Some people at the Academy had already done so, he could hear how quiet it was even with his office door closed, but he knew Hannibal had a 6pm patient so there was no real reason to leave early. Will picked up his phone again - 4:39pm and scowled. He hadn't even set it down when he got a text.

 

It was from Nigel.

 

He hadn't spoken to him since he left over a month ago and Will's pulse gave a little nervous jump as he opened the message.

 

**Where's my Happy Birthday sweetheart? ;)**

 

He couldn't help but smile, automatically reading the message in Nigel's voice. He could almost see the rakish grin, the way Nigel's eyes would twinkle with mischief. Will couldn't believe he'd forgotten. Well, not so much forgotten, as forgot to factor in the time zones. Being seven hours ahead, Nigel's day was just about coming to an end, while Will had thought he still had some time left to pass along his good wishes. He winced a little and berated himself for allowing it to slip his mind.

 

**Sorry, Happy Birthday! I forgot about the time difference. Did you have a good day?**

 

Nigel squinted a little at the phone, him and Darko and the boys had been drinking since like lunchtime and he had finally given in and gone home. Too old for this shit now. He realised he hadn't really factored in the time difference either when he had been so disappointed at not hearing from Will. To drunk clearly. He concentrated on typing as he toed off his shoes.

 

**Might let you off then. If you make it up to me...**

 

Will raised an eyebrow at his phone, oh so _that's_ how it was? He chuckled lightly, leaning back in his chair as he committed to this direction. He felt a strange fluttering in his stomach as he texted back. It was a feeling that spoke of forbidden things, the thrill of anticipation, and Will didn't bother to think on it for too long.

 

**Yeah? How would you like me to do that?**

 

Nigel had sprawled himself on the couch by then and bit his lip. Filthy fucker took the bait just like that.

 

**Would be fucking fun if we were together**

 

Oh yes, Will was sure it would have been.

 

**It's a shame you're so far away. If I was there, how would you want to celebrate?**

 

Nigel was quietly pleased with this reaction, wondering how Will would be with him is what had stopped him from contacting him until now. This was perfect.

 

**Well it's me who’s the birthday boy, gorgeous...what would you give me?**

 

Will thought about it for a moment. _Fuck it_ , he thought, and decided to just go all the way with this...whatever this was. He'd figure it out later.

 

 **Anything you want, Daddy.**

 

Nigel's gut clenched as the words of that text burned into his eyes.

 

**Still a dirty boy then?**

**You know I am. Nothing's changed about that.**

**I'd put that filthy mouth to good use!**

**You know I love it when you do. I love feeling you in my mouth.**

 

Nigel thought about the times Will had sucked his cock and groaned quietly.

 

**You're so good at it...makes me fucking hard**

**I like you like that. My mouth is watering just thinking about it.**

 

Nigel slowly undid his jeans to relieve the pressure on his growing erection.

 

**Such a perfect little cock slut aren't you?**

 

An involuntary little whimper escaped from Will's throat and he glanced around the empty office before palming the growing bulge in his pants.

 

**For you? Always...**

 

and then a second later:

 

**I'm in my office, and I'm so hard right now, Daddy.**

**Imagine I had fucked you there**

**I wish you had. We could have left the door unlocked.**

 

Nigel thought about that time on Will’s classroom desk and pulled his cock free, stroking himself at the obscene memory.

 

**Is it unlocked now? Touch yourself...I am ;)**

 

Will gasped softly and shot a look at the doorknob, obviously unlocked. He pressed down on his cock like he wasn't about to shove his hand down his pants like Nigel had just told him to. Oh fuck.

 

**I'm leaking all over myself...oh god anyone could walk in and see.**

 

Nigel could picture Will's dick now, head reddened and precome dribbling out, he had gotten him in that state so much. He was so responsive and Nigel loved it.

 

**You would probably love that...you're so fucking kinky**

 

Will nodded a little to himself, more desperate than anything.

 

**I do love it, I wish you were here**

**Me too gorgeous...I'd sit in your chair and make you suck me deep**

**Oh god yes. You'd fist my hair while I sucked you, noisy and sloppy, just to add to the risk.**

**Tell you what a good boy you are for your daddy…**

**Yes, and I'd moan for you and you'd tell me to take my cock out, but that I'm not allowed to come.**

**You're NOT allowed to come darling...not until I want to hear it ;)**

**Oh fuck yes, Daddy. You'd leave me here, cock out and dripping for anyone to see?**

**Not for long darling...I'd just fuck you over the desk until you beg for relief**

**Mmm yes, I'm begging now, Daddy.**

 

Nigel hesitated just a fraction before he hit 'call'...just stroking himself enough to take the edge off, saving his orgasm for when he heard that voice again.

 

Will answered the phone shakily. "Oh daddy...I'm so close..." He whined, not bothering with a proper greeting, he was so fevered with want. 

 

Nigel groaned at the sound of Will's breathless words.

 

"Fuck me, I missed hearing that...wish I was inside you." Nigel purred at him, jerking himself shamelessly now.

 

Will could hear the slick sounds coming from Nigel's movements and he could envision perfectly what he must look like. "Ohhh, I wish you were too..." Will moaned, "I miss the way you'd stretch me open...and how hard you'd fuck me..."

 

Nigel dropped his head back onto the cushions and thought of being buried in that dirty little boy once again. "I'd fuck the come right out of you..." Nigel teased, not giving him what he wanted just yet.

 

Will had to remove his hand, curling his fingers against his thigh and gritting his teeth to concentrate on not coming. "Oh god, I need it so badly...but I'd squeeze around you so tight, trying to make you come so I can have my turn..." He gasped.

 

"I'd make you come so hard on my dick, just like before...go on I want to hear you gorgeous...want you to come for me." Nigel urged, close to the edge himself but desperate to be listening to those delicious noises Will made while he did.

 

"Oh yes..." Will moaned, hand returning to aching flesh, stroking fast and with purpose. "Oh god, Daddy...ohhh fuckkk..." He moaned, sobbing his pleasure as he came over his own hand. 

 

Nigel could see him if he tried hard enough, face flushed and curls damp, his beautiful lips parted in ecstasy and oh shit, just hearing him come like that...it was enough for Nigel and he came just after Will did, hot spurts onto his belly and swearing in drunken, broken English.

 

Will shuddered as he came back down, reaching in a desk drawer for a tissue to clean himself up. "Fucking hell, that was so good." Will sighed then chuckled after a moment. "Happy birthday, Daddy." He drawled cheekily. 

 

Nigel hummed low in his throat with satisfaction and shucked his jeans all the way off. "Goddamn impossible boy..." He murmured but his tone was softer now. "...but I love my gift." He said as a filthy smirk played around his mouth. Sleep was closing on him. "Goodnight, gorgeous." He ended the call.

 

In the end, his birthday had been pretty fucking good.


End file.
